villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Wolf Man
Lawrence "Larry" Talbot, better known as the Wolf Man, is an iconic movie monster that first appeared in the 1941 film of the same name. He became a werewolf after he was attacked and bitten by one and now currently seeks to stop the other evil monsters and find some way to remove his curse. In the original films, he was portrayed by the late , who also played Groton in Dracula vs. Frankenstein. In the 2010 remake, he was portrayed by , who also played Jack Rafferty in Sin City, DJ in Star Wars: The Last Jedi, ''Lado in ''Savages, The Collector in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Dario in License To Kill. Biography ''The Wolf Man'' Larry Talbot was once a scientist in the wilderness. He studied astronomy like his father in America. Following the death of his brother, he returns to Wales to reconcile with his father. One day, he visits an antique shop and falls in love with its shopkeeper, Gwen Conliffe, purchasing a cane with a silver wolf's head to talk with her. She informs him that the cane represents a werewolf. That night, Gwen's friend Jenny is ambushed by a wolf, causing Larry to fight it off with his cane. He succeeds in killing it, but is bitten in the process. He learns that the wolf was, in fact, Bela, the son of gypsy fortune teller Maleva who has become a werewolf, and has cursed him. Sure enough, Larry becomes a werewolf and attacks various townspeople over the course of several months. After many attacks, Larry convinces his father to tie him up in a chair to imprison him, but he transforms into the Wolf Man and breaks free. While attacking Gwen, his father then attacks him wielding the same cane, killing him. ''Frankenstein Meets the Wolfman'' Four years after his first movie, Lawrence Talbot mysteriously returned from the dead. He was thrown into a mental institution because of his troubling "delusions". He escaped and found the gypsy women who first told him that he was a werewolf. She was at a loss for why he couldn't die, but she knew where he could go for help. Dr. Frankenstein was an expert in the matters of life and death. He had died years ago, but his records might have been hidden in the ruins of his castle. She traveled with him to the village of Frankenstein. He asked the owner of the land, who was a women descended from Dr. Frankenstein, for permission to search the land. She initially refused him. That night, Lawrence turned into the Wolfman and went on a rampage. The villagers chased him onto the Frankenstein property, where he fell into an underground ice chamber. The next morning, Lawrence woke up and found the Frankenstein Monster buried in ice. It had been trapped there years before, shortly after his original brain was replaced by Ygor's brain. The "Ygor Monster" befriended Lawrence, and on his request, lead him to Dr. Frankenstein's records. Lawrence now knew how to end the lives of him and the monster, who seemed to share his desires. But Lawrence needed someone to help him carry out the procedure. That night an agent from the mental institution came to negotiate with Lawrence. He did not believe Lawrence until the Frankenstein Monster wandered into the village. The Frankenstein women and the man from the institute agreed to help them. Lawrence and the monster were strapped to two platforms that night. It is then revealed that the monster didn't want to die, and that he still had the same plans for world domination that Ygor expressed in the previous Frankenstein movie. He broke free of his platform and grabbed the women. Lawrence then turned into the Wolfman, broke free of his platform, and attacked the malevolent Ygor. The man and the women escaped as the monsters fought each other. They continued to do so until the villagers blew up the dam, resulting in the castle being flooded and the two monsters were swept away and imprisoned in the icy cave in it's frozen waters as the castle collapses. ''House of Frankenstein'' The two iconic monsters reappear in the 1944 sequel as two criminal prison escapees, Dr. Gustav Niemann (brother of Dr. Frankenstein's assistant), and his hunchback servant, Daniel, free the two of them from the icy waters that imprisoned them, intending to bring Frankenstein's monster back to life and use him to get revenge on the ones that sent him to jail. Though disappointed at them releasing the monster within him, Lawrence eventually helps Dr. Niemann find Dr. Frankenstein's records when he offers to help him remove the werewolf curse from Talbot in return. While travelling with them, a gypsy woman, Ilonka, meets Lawrence and falls in love with him, though Talbot still insists on keeping himself away from anyone due to the danger he unwillingly poses. After finding and rebuilding an old lab, Niemann's crew begin working on reviving the monster. Talbot begins to get worried and impatient as the moon is due to be full one night. He confronts Niemannabout it, but he insists on being patient. Talbot storms off. Later that night, Lawrence experiences another undergoing transformation back into the Wolfman and stalks off into the woods and kills a man named Braun. Next morning, Ilonka visits Lawrence as Daniel told her of his condition. She wants to help him and he tells her that since help cannot be found for him, he wants to die. She makes a silver bullet out of her necklace and places it in a revolver. Meanwhile, Talbot violently confronts Niemann that night, telling him that the moon will be full again, but Niemann still won't help him. Realizing now that he can no longer trust Niemann, Talbot leaves. Later, Ilonka waits outside of Lawrence's room and aims the revolver with the silver bullet loaded at him while his back is turned, but cannot bring herself to pull the trigger. Suddenly, the full moon rises again and Talbot transforms back into the Wolf Man. He stalks off again, but notices Ilonka and kills her, but not before she manages to shoot him in the process. Both of them die in each other's arms. ''House of Dracula'' In the hybrid 1945 sequel, somehow Lawrece Talbot has been revived and he seeks the help of Dr. Edlemann to remove his monster side. But Edlemann was unavailable at that point so Talbot leaves in panic saying that "there isn't time", knowing that the moon would be full that same night. Under his insistence, the police have him securely locked up. Edlemann had finished the transfusion by then, and arrives with Milizia and Talbot explains to him his condition. At first, Edlemann doesn't believe him, but when the full moon rises and Talbot transforms, Edlemann realizes how serious the situation is and has Talbot transferred to his care the next morning. Edlemann tells him that Talbot's transformations are not triggered by the moonlight, but by pressure on the brain. He believes he can relieve the pressure, but Talbot must wait for him to gather more mold from his flowers. Unable to stand another night as a beast, Lawrence runs to the cliffs behind the mansion, and in a suicidal attempt, throws himself off. Edlemann goes after him in the caves down below that night, where the Wolfman attacks him, but before he can kill or wound him, the moon sets and Talbot transforms back into human. While in the cave, they discover the Frankenstein monster trapped in the mud, still clutching the skeleton of Dr. Niemann. He is alive, but yet again in a catatonic state. They also discover that the damp humidity in the caves, are perfect for growing more of the plants needed for Talbot's operation, and that the caves connect to a large room underneath Edlemann's home. Dr. Edlemann takes the monster back to his lab and considers reviving him, for the sake of science, but decides that it would be too dangerous after being convinced by Talbot and Nina. That night, Milizia is playing the piano in the living room, and Dracula appears. The Count tries to seduce her to become a vampire like himself but Milizia brandishes a crucifix before he can bite her. Edlemann interrupts the hypnosis, and explains that he has found strange antibodies in the Count's blood. They decide to have another transfusion the next day. Meanwhile, Nina is following Milizia, who is getting weak because of Dracula's influence. She catches her talking to the Count by a hall mirror and sees that the Count casts no reflection. Meanwhile, Nina warns Edlemann of the vampire's intentions to make Milizia his undead bride. He prepares for a transfusion that will destroy the vampire and has Dracula come to the lab. During the transfusion, Dracula uses his hypnotic powers to send both Edlemann and Nina to sleep and reverses the flow of the transfusion, sending his own blood into the doctor's veins. When the doctor and his assistant awaken, Dracula is preparing to take Milizia away. They wake up Talbot, and fight Dracula off with a crucifix, who returns to his coffin as the sun is beginning to rise. Edlemann follows him, and drags his opened coffin into a spot of sunlight, and Dracula is destroyed, leaving only his skeleton in the coffin. After these events, Edlemann paces inside his room. He starts feeling sick. He sees his cat hiss at him and run away. He looks at himself in the mirror. His blood cannot handle Dracula's vampire blood and becomes a deformed Hyde-like side of himself. After these horrific events are done and he changes back to himself, he begins the operation on Talbot, yet one night, he changes into his Hyde-side again and kills his gardener, Siegfried. After escaping, he finishes Talbot's operation and they eventually see that it was a success, but Edlemann changes back into his Hyde-side again and sneaks off. He revives the monster and kills Nina. Talbot confronts and shoots him dead with grief. He then proceeds to burn the castle down with the monster inside while he and everyone else escapes as flames consume the monster. ''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' Lawrence Talbot makes his last appearance in the 1948 horror comedy film, Abbott and Costello Meet Frankestein. ''The film gives no explanation as to how Larry is inflected with the curse again, though it's possible the film isn't canon, as it makes no explanation as to how Dracula and the Frankenstein Monster are alive either. Lawrence is on to Count Dracula's plans to bring the Frankenstein monster back to life for his own evil plans. He makes a call to Florida from London to contact a railway station where Chick Young (Bud Abbott) and Wilbur Grey (Lou Costello) work at, regarding the two crates that contain Dracula and the Monster. Lawrence manages to call Wilbur and tries to warn him before they take the crates to the wax museum, "McDougal's House of Horrors". But before he can explain, the moon rises and he transforms into a wolf, leading Wilbur to believe his dog was on the phone. After Dracula has succeeded in reviving the Monster and they escape, Talbot meets with Chick and Wilbur at their apartment. He tells them he was the man who called and requests that Wilbur lock him in his room, as the moon is about to rise. Wilbur does so beforehand, but realizes Talbot forgot his briefcase, so he brings it into his room and is nearly killed by the Wolf man, though oblivious to the fact that he was in any danger. The next day Wilbur and Chick check on Talbot, who tells them about himself, but they don't believe him. They later go to Wilbur's girlfriend's, Sandra Mornay's (who is secretly working with Dracula to tansplant Wilbur's brain into the monster) castle to pick her up for the masquerade ball. Talbot calls them on a telephone and warns them that they are in the "House of Dracula". Talbot arrives later that night at the ball where he confronts Dracula (going under the alias Dr. Lajos) and accuses him of being the count, though Dracula dismisses these claims. Sandra meets with Wilbur and tries to bite him (as she was sired by Dracula earlier) but is stopped by Chick and Talbot. They go searching for Joan, another woman who has a romantic interest in Wilbur, but Talbot transforms and begins stalking Wilbur. Wilbur thinks Chick is wearing a wolf mask and begins poking at him and kicking him, nearly getting himself killed before the Wolfman starts attacking him, and he runs off. Wilbur and Joan are kidnapped by Dracula. The next day, Chick meets with Talbot and finally believes that he is a werewolf, telling him they must rescue Joan and Wilbur. The following night, before Sandra can cut open Wilbur's skull for the operation, Talbot and Chick arrive. Talbot fights her off ad attempts to untie Wilbur. However, the moon rises and he transforms into the werewolf. Dracula returns and the two monsters engage in a fight. The Monster throws Sandra out a window and attacks Wilbur and Chick. they escape onto a boat and the monster is burnt alive on the dock by Professor Stevens. Dracula transforms into a bat and attempts to fly off a balcony to escape the Wolfman, but Talbot grabs at his wings as he flies off and the two monsters fall into the rocky seas below, killing both of them in the process. ''The Wolfman (2010) In the remake, Lawrence is a Shakespearean actor who has lived in America following his mother's apparent suicide. During a performance of Hamlet, Lawerence meets Gwen Conliffe, the fiancée of his brother Ben. She explains that Ben has disappeared and requests Lawrence's aid. Lawrence returns to his ancestral home of Blackmoor, where he reunites with his estranged father, Sir John Talbot. He learns that Ben's body has been viciously mauled, and decides to investigate. Visiting the gypsies at the full moon, Lawrence is attacked and bitten by a werewolf. After an unnaturally fast recovery, Lawrence transforms into the Wolfman and goes on a rampage on Blackmoor. The next day, he is apprehended by Inspector Francis Aberline and taken to the asylum he was incarcerated as a child. During his stay, he learns that his father was not only the werewolf that bit him, but also killed Ben and his mother. Lawrence is taken to a case study overseen by Dr. Hoenneger. He tries to warn the spectators of the danger they are in, but they shrug it off. When the full moon arrives, he transforms into the Wolfman, brutally murders Dr. Hoenneger, and rampages through London. The next day, Lawrence decides to return to Blackmoor to settle things once and for all. Gwen follows him in an attempt to save him, as does Aberline to fight him. A month later, Lawrence returns to Talbot Hall and attempts to shoot Sir John using his Sikh servant Singh's silver bullets, but Sir John explains that he had removed the powder years ago. The Talbots transform into werewolves as they battle and set fire to Talbot Hall, with Lawrence as the Wolfman emerging victorious. Aberline arrives and attempts to shoot the Wolfman, but Gwen disrupts the shot and flees. The Wolfman confronts and bites Aberline before chasing Gwen, cornering her at a gorge. She pleads with Lawrence, who recognizes her. As hunters arrive, she is forced to shoot the Wolfman with a silver bullet, saving Lawrence. However, Gwen soon discovers that Aberline has been bitten, and both soon realize Aberline's inevitable fate. Gallery 1944 ... the 'Wolfman' gets styled!.jpg|A behind the scenes pic of Lon Chaney Jr. having the makeup applied. The Wolfman iPhone wallpaper.jpg Navigation Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Category:Stock Characters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Rogues Category:Revived Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Halloween Horror Nights Characters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Mutilators Category:Protagonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Scapegoat